crappy_doom_wadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Simpsons Doom
The Ultimate Simpsons Doom is a graphics and sound mod made by Myk Friedman & Walter Stabosz. In the mod you play as Homer Simpson killing his friends, family, neighbors, and co-workers (they replace the monsters). As it only replaces graphics and sounds it can be used with either Doom or Doom II. The wad also contains a SNDINFO lump which remaps some sounds for source ports (such as ZDoom) that support this lump type. The original DOS engines and source ports that don't support this lump, will simply ignore it when the WAD is loaded and play the mod without the remapped sounds. Cast * Homer Jay Simpson — Doomguy ** Evil Homerbot — Wolfenstein SS * Moe Syzlak — Former Human * Chief Clancy Wiggum — Shotgun Guy * Abraham Jay "Grampa" Simpson — Heavy Weapon Dude * Ned Flanders — Imp * Barney Gumble — Demon/Spectre * The head of Herschel "Krusty the Klown" Krustofsky — Lost Soul * Bumblebee Man — Cacodemon * Apu Nahasapeemapetilon — Hell Knight * Robert "Sideshow Bob" Terwilliger — Baron of Hell * Maggie Simpson — Arachnotron * Groundskeeper Willie — Mancubus * Simpsons TV set — Pain Elemental * Bart Simpson — Revenant * Marge Simpson — Arch-Vile * Waylon Smithers — The Spider Mastermind * Mayor Quimby — Commander Keen (voice replacement only) * Charles Montgomery Burns — The Cyberdemon and The Icon of Sin * Nelson Muntz — Boss Brain (a hidden Muntz-head-on-a-stick replaces the standard Romero-head-on-a-stick) Additionally, there exists a version of Simpsons Doom in which the characters that appear only in the secret levels (and were originally taken from other id Software video games) are, more appropriately, replaced with characters from animated TV shows other than The Simpsons. * Shaggy from Scooby-Doo — Wolfenstein SS * Beavis and Butt-Head from Beavis & Butt-Head - Commander Keen Other Homer uses the same exact weapons as in the original Doomgames. However some of the items (the health restoring items and special items in particular) have changed to fit the atmosphere of the Simpsons. * A donut — Health Bonus * A donut with sprinkles — Armor Bonus * A can of Duff Beer — Stimpack * A 6-Pack of Duff Beer — Medikit or Backpack * A Bucket of Chicken — Soul Sphere * A Purple Bowling Ball — MegaSphere The ammo and armor items remain mostly the same as in the original Doom games, with some exceptions (for example, a box of shotgun shells is now a pile of donuts, and the rocket box is now labelled "UAC Donuts" instead of "UAC Rockets"). The stages in the game are exactly like those in whatever IWAD is loaded, but having a more colorful appearance. This is because the WADfile has no level data, only sounds and graphics. It is thus possible to use this mod with other Doom-based games, such as Ultimate Doom or Final Doom, and also with any level mod which doesn't depend upon replacing standard Doom flats with custom graphics (mods which define additional graphics which don't replace the standard ones, such as TNT.WAD, should work okay, and once you learn which Simpsonised flats replace which standard/custom ones, all other mods should be playable).